


The Mother Titan

by John_TOH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_TOH/pseuds/John_TOH
Summary: She came from the world beyond the walls, damned to be a monster against her will. Though now cursed with Titan blood, she still has her mind and body, along with a little sister to protect. With their aid, the Survey Corps just might survive the hell that awaits. Eventual Erwin/OC





	1. Daughter's of Titan Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I think I broke my heart writing this. It's a dark and cruel world in Attack on Titan, and this chapter will reflect that. This story is listed under horror for a reason, you've been warned! Also, spoilers for the manga. Duh.

Klara Meadows was broken.

Her face resembled a lifeless doll, her amber eyes hollow and perfectly reflecting her torment. Her face was bloodied and swollen, her brown hair tangled and covered in filth. Her fingers were all gone, having been cut off during her days of torture. What remained of her hands were bound behind her back, dirty and bloody bandaged covering her finger stubs. A torn and bloody white rags barely preserved her modesty, soaked with countless tears. She was forced to kneel down upon the tall stone wall, being held captive by the Marleyan Soldiers. And she wasn't the only one, countless other victims were lined up next to her, all sharing the same torment and cruel punishment that awaited.

There was no hope left in her. What was the point of her life now? They had already taken her far from home, with no way to return. She had already be tortured and raped countless times, along with the other unlucky souls here. She didn't know where her mother and brother were, if they were even still alive. Her father Issac was gone, captured by the enemy for the Armored Titan held by his body. Then they came for his wife and children, to punish him for forsaken their side decades ago. Where ever he was, she knew that he suffered the same torture that she did, which only made her misery grow.

They had broken her spirit, striped her body of its dignity, and shattered her pride. She wanted to hate them, to scream every curse in the world at them. But she couldn't, they made sure she didn't have any inner fire left to resist their sick actions. She was exhausted and powerless, all she could do was silently pray to a God she didn't know.

The steam boat that transported them here had arrived to this island barely half an hour ago. They were unloaded onto the docks and pushed up the stone steps at gunpoint. They were forced to kneel down at the edge of a 30 meter wall near the shore, where the slightest push could send them falling to their deaths.

One by one, her fellow prisoners were injected with the serum, beginning their transformation into monsters. They were then brutally kicked in the spine, sending them falling off the wall. The deliberately left her for last, forcing her to watch as each of her people was mutated into a mindless Titan.

There was no sympathy in their captors eyes, no mercy in their hearts for them. To the Marleyan soldiers, this was a twisted game that brought delight to their dead souls. In their minds, the captive Eldians deserved every ounce of this hell. For being descendants of Ymir, the Titan Goddess. Children of the devils they were called, and were being punished severely the actions of their ancestors.

But the worse despair Klara felt was the fact that someone she dearly loved was here. Her younger sister, Teresa, had been captured and suffered the same torture as her. The poor blond girl knelt down next to her sister, terror clear in her broken jade eyes. Marleyan soldiers held loaded rifles to their backs, ready to fire bullets into their hearts should they try to break free.

After what seemed like an eternity, their captors finally turned their attention to the sisters. The rest of their brethren had already been turned into Titans, and they would be next. The hellish humanoids now moved toward the inland, where the free Eldians lived within the Walls of King Fritz. Their stomachs twisted in knots as the enemy commander began to walk towards them. His heavy boots echoed on the cold stone, sending their hearts hammering in fear as he gave them a cruel smile.

"Don't worry, little girl. I haven't forgotten about you two." The commander mockingly patted Teresa on the head. The blond girl was deathly still, and could only whimper in fear as tears of anguish fell down her cheeks. Like her older sister, she too was tortured and broken, with no way to escape. "Such a shame we have to punish a pretty thing like you. I'm sure you would have made a good whore one day." The man cruelly laughed. His partner roughly grabbed Teresa by her torn hair, holding her still as a vial of serum was prepared.

"No! Please, spare her! I'll do anything!" Klara begged. Her pleas were met with a brutal strike to the cheek, splitting her lips and knocking her teeth loose.

"Be quiet, you devil bitch." The commander growled. "You'll be joining her soon enough."

"I don't care what you do to me. Just don't hurt her!" Klara desperately pleaded for Teresa again. Her second attempt for mercy failed as well, a cry of pain came from her mouth as a combat boot cracked her ribs. She could hear Teresa crying louder at seeing her older sister brutalized, but they were both powerless to stop it.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" The commander asked with a smirk, though Klara was smart enough to know it was a rhetorical question. "You can blame the stupidity of your father and mother for your fate. It is strictly forbidden for an Eldian to breed with a Marleyan. We're just correcting the mistake they made." He then waved his hand toward one of his subordinates, who brought the vial toward Teresa's neck. "Abominations like you should never have existed in this world."

"No! I don't want to be a Titan!" Teresa wailed. The blond girl began to hyperventilate, tears and mucus streaming down her face as a needle pierced her neck and emptied it's contents into her bloodsteam.

"That's too bad." The commander coldly replied. He then kicked Teresa off the wall, watching in apathy as she fell to her doom.

"Teresa!" Klara screamed in anguish as her sister fell into the sand dunes below. The blond girl shared her cries, before an explosion of orange lightning enveloped her body. When it faded Klara could see a limp Titan where here sister landed, searing steam rising from the feminine looking giant. All she could do was stare in shock, numb to the world as she felt her heart shatter into pieces.

"Have a good time in hell," Were the last words she heard before a needle was thrust into her neck as well. A sharp kick to her buttocks sent her falling off as well, her vision fading as an explosion of lightning enveloped her as well.

It was agony beyond description, words could not describe what Klara felt in that moment. Every fiber of her being was on fire, being torn apart and rebuilt by the Titan serum. She couldn't breath or scream, she could only wait until the eternity of torment finally stopped. A massive body formed around her human self, enveloping her in countless layers of flesh and bone. She grew to 14 meters in height, taking on a feminine appearance with a face that resembled her human self.

But her bloodline ensured her new colossal body became very different from the other Titans. Very little skin was formed, allowing exposed muscle to be seen instead. Thick bone plates of varying size hardened over her flesh, giving her an armored covering but allowing movement. Her fingers were hardened and formed into vicious claws, dangerously sharp and promising brutality.

Her eyes opened suddenly, glowing in a fiery rage that promised death. Her human self was buried within the monster, but her new Titan body could smell the humans who hurt her nearby. An unbearable hatred seized her body at their presence, blazing like an inferno that threatened to burn everything into ashes. Brief memories of what they did flashed through her feral mind, sending her into a crazed frenzy.

They hurt her.

They hurt her baby sister.

They hurt her family.

They ruined her life.

She was innocent.

They were the monsters.

And she would punish them.

MAKE THEM SUFFER!

The small part of her conscience that remained wondered why she looked so different then the other pure Titans. But she quickly forgot that thought. Now she had the power of a Titan at her disposal, and the bastards who made her life a living hell would pay dearly.

Her new bones claws assisted her well in the climb up the steep wall. Her fingers chiseled through solid stone with ease, pulling her up and to the top in only seconds. Her large and ominous eyes caught sight of the humans she hated, and she wasted no time to attack.

Titan Klara picked up the commander responsible for turning her into this monster only moments before. He would be the first to suffer her wrath. Ignoring his desperate screams for help, she brought him to her maw and savagely bit down through his spine. The sickeningly sweet blood of invaded her mouth, but that just made her hungrier. She swallowed his dismembered corpse and turned towards her other prey, the soldiers looking at her in utter terror.

She ignored the bullets they desperately shot into her colossal body, the wounds rapidly healing shut. They were only making her angrier, giving her more reason to lash out with her hate. Her bone claws reached out, ready to claim another morsel to devour. They would pay, all of them. Her tormentors would die. They would be ripped apart by her vengeance, and she would savor their blood.

Her hand slammed down upon the wall she crawled on, crushing a soldier who shot her in the face. With a swipe of her hands she sent another two flying, her claws cleaving through their bodies and sending them flying away from the wall. She then grabbed and squeezed another soldier hard enough to break his bones, tossing the limp man into her mouth and crushing him to bloody bits.

Human flesh tasted so good… she had to have more of it. More. She wanted more!

With no more enemies upon the wall, she jumped off and thundered towards the docks down below. She delighted in the screams that her once tormentors wailed, using her colossal strength to smash apart the boat they fled into. Her ghoulish hands reached inward, crushing or snatching up those within.

She didn't care about the horrific carnage she was causing. Nor did she care about the countless bloodstains that painted her massive face. Her mind was lost to the desire of her Titan, and it wanted to feast. None would escape. She would devour them all!

"Klara, wake up!"

A frantic slap to her face woke Titan Klara up, freeing her from the nightmare she relived in her sleep. The moonlight illuminated the meadow of wildflowers they were currently in, but the beautiful scenery did nothing to ease the pain from that traumatic memory. But the sight of the one watching over her eased her heart, and gave her a feeling of comfort through this hell.

It was another female Titan leaning over Titan Klara, blocking the shining stars from her sight. Though she was much smaller in size, being around 5 meters in height. Golden blond hair fluttered in the breeze, large jade eyes staring at her with concern. Her claws and talons scraped against her armor, leaving light scratch marks on her shield from this world. Her eyes softened at the smaller Titan, it was someone she dearly loved. The one who gave her reason to keep on living after the hell she wanted to forget.

"Are you okay? You were screaming." The female Titan spoke. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes, Teresa." Klara softly whispered. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't be. I want to help you," Titan Teresa assured. She leaned for an embrace, giving Klara the closure she needed to relax her tormented mind. She laid still upon the fertile ground, feeling the cool breeze caress her searing skin as she tried to remember the past.

How long had it been since that day? Since they were torn from their home and brought here to become monsters? They didn't know. Or rather, they couldn't remember. They only had scattered fragments of their memories, little pieces of their past life that they could recall. A side effect from becoming Titans was the best explanation they could theorize. How long they spent as mindless Titans was uncertain, but they both agreed it was at least a year. They had gained control of their Titan minds only several days before, and luckily were able to quickly find each other again.

They were far different to the other Titans that infested this land, and not just in appearance. They still had their human bodies, bound to the flesh within their napes. While they did know how to exit their Titan forms, the mindless Titans forced them to remain within for their protection. Aside from the fact that they had no possessions to their name, or any clothing to cover up their nudity. Luckily for them, they didn't need to eat or drink to nourish their human bodies.

The unknown instincts in their brains guided them, allowing them to survive this strange new existence. They couldn't explain how, they just knew what to do and what not to do with their Titan bodies. It was if they were always meant to become these powerful humanoids of death, and they were slowly accepting their new livestyle.

But what made them so special? Why did they regain their minds and bodies when the other pure Titans had not? Why did they got a second chance, when the rest of their kin were damned to live as monsters? They didn't know that, and might never. Though they slowly witnessed their memories in their dreams, giving them hope that they would remember who they once were.

"Sleep now, sis. Don't be afraid, I'm here." Teresa nuzzled her older sister in affection. It was a strange sight indeed, to see two Titans be so gentle and caring towards each other. They loved each other unconditionally, and would be together until the bitter end.

It didn't matter that they were now Titans, monsters who craved human flesh. Hellish creatures that had slaughtered countless humans throughout history, making this world a living hell. They would endure the pain regardless, and go forward together.

It didn't matter that they were alone, and did not fully remember their shared past. Surely they would remember it in time.

It didn't matter that they were bound to the Titan Goddess, Ymir. Or that her actions 2000 years ago had led to their current misery in this cruel world.

They were sisters in blood. They had and loved each other. And the presence of each other was just enough to make this hell bearable. They would survive or die together, refusing to be separated after losing everything else. Little did they know, this was just the start of their story.


	2. The Broken Wall

A massive Titan stood in a serene meadow near a forest, a far distance away from his home. At 17 meters tall, heavily covered in powerful muscle and segmented plates of bone-like armor, he was an imposing sight. Short, blond hair coated his scalp, along with a beard around his bone covered jaw. His name was Issac Meadows, the current vessel of the Armored Titan.

In his clawed hands, gentle and wary of their awesome strength, he held his daughter, a young Klara Meadows.

At 12 years old, Issac had decided Klara could be trusted with his greatest secret; a secret that could destroy their family if the wrong ears caught wind of it. But she needed to know the truth, and he'd decided now was the best time. Thus he brought her out here today, an isolated location where no one could find or spy on them.

Klara looked around in awe, watching the world from above in childish delight. "This is amazing." She giggled happily and bounced in his hand. "I'm so high up! I can see everything!"

"Be careful, Klara! I don't want you to fall," Issac voiced his concern. His glowing orange eyes watched her carefully, alert for any sign of danger towards her.

"It's okay, daddy! I know you'll catch me." She smiled innocently. The girl held onto one of his fingers to steady herself, looking at it in wonder. "Your hands are so big; how strong are you, daddy?"

"Very strong. Watch this." Issac knelt down and reached out with a ghoulish hand, pulling a large boulder free from the soil. Taking a brief moment to show it to his daughter, his thick fingers squeezed and crushed it into countless pieces. Like raindrops, jagged rock shards fell onto the grass below.

"Do you see, Klara? This is the power of the Titans. The power that almost destroyed this world, long ago," he rumbled. "This is why the other nations fear and hate Eldians, because we are cursed with this terrible power."

"But… I thought I was a Marleyan? That's what mom said." Her amber eyes showed confusion at who she was.

"You are, but only through your mother, Klara," he confirmed. "But through me, you're an Eldian. A Subject of Ymir, to be more precise. Thus you have Titan blood in your veins. We are connected to Ymir, the Titan Goddess."

"Ymir… the Goddess," Klara said in wonder. "She woke the monsters up, right daddy?"

"Sadly yes," he rumbled out a sigh. "Whatever her intentions were, her actions changed this world forever. The Titans of Eldia slaughtered an impossible number people and wiped out countless nations. So many people suffered and died to the Titans, all because of one foolish girl."

"That's so sad," Klara mournfully whispered. "Why couldn't the Titans die with Ymir, daddy?

"If only life was that easy," he huffed a bitter chuckle. He scratched his beard with one hand in thought for a moment. He then turned his fiery eyes back to Klara, the girl staring back into the ominous orbs of light. "That is why no one can know you are an Eldian, Klara. Do you understand why?"

"Because... the world hates Eldians," Klara hesitantly replied. She looked miserable at that harsh truth, realizing that it now included her.

"Exactly. And if Marley finds out that I'm still alive, they will come for our family. They will take you away from us and torture you. They will hurt you in every way possible, no matter how much you plead," Issac said with utmost seriousness. "Do you understand, Klara? No one can know what I told you today. Don't write it down in your diary, and don't talk about it. Not even with your friends or siblings. Do you promise to keep this a secret?"

"Yes, daddy," Klara obediently replied. She looked scared about now knowing this, but she trusted her father. "But you'll protect me from Marley, won't you?"

"With my life," he assured her. He gently caressed her back with the side of a bone finger. "But I can't be everywhere at once. I know you have a good head on your shoulders, sweetheart, and you'll need to use it if you want to survive this cruel world. So keep quiet about this, okay? It's our little secret."

"Okay," Klara quietly agreed. She reached out and tenderly touched the Armored Titan's face. "I love you, daddy. I don't care if you're a monster." Issac's eyes softened at this, and he gave a rare smile.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now, let's go home."

Titan Klara opened her eyes to the world, the massive amber orbs looking to the morning sky. The sunrise painted the clouds in a variety of breathtaking colors, giving her a small measure of comfort from her dreams. She began to sort through her fragmented memories, trying to make sense of the strange situation she currently lived in.

Her father was a Titan? Yes, that was it. Perhaps that explained why she and Teresa were like this now. Because his Titan blood was passed onto them. That was the best explanation Klara could think of anyways, at least until she remembered more information. She tried to recall what words he had spoken to her, but that dream had already faded into the dense fog that was her mind. No matter how far Klara mentally reached out, her past seemed to be locked away, painfully out of her grasp. It was frustrating beyond belief, but she had no choice but to be patient for now.

Even so, she could still recall that horrible day that lead them to this situation. About those cruel soldiers, who had brought them across the water to turn them into Titans. How they pushed them to the edge off a wall, injected something in their blood, forcing them to become monsters. It felt like an eternity ago, but Klara could still remember the hate she felt toward them, and how she acted upon it.

She killed them all… and she ate their bodies. She became a cannibal that day, who ate human flesh and bone. And worse, she'd loved it. She had delighted in devouring them for how they had hurt her and Teresa. And to her guilt, part of her Titan self still craved that same food again. The taste of human flesh...

Were they right? Am I monster? Is that what all of us Eldians are destined to be? Shame gripped Klara as she stared at her ghoulish and bony hands. That traumatic memory was burned in her mind, a constant reminder of her cursed blood. How could she forgive herself for such a gruesome act? Would Teresa still love her if she knew what her older sister did that day?

"Sis, are you okay? You look sad," Teresa asked. Green eyes shined with familial concern, which warmed Klara's heart.

But what could she say? Teresa couldn't know the truth about her, about the blood that covered her hands. The elder Meadows couldn't burden her with the truth of how awful she was, and destroy the innocence she still held. Teresa barely remembered anything about their past, which suited Klara just fine. She wanted her baby sister to remain that happy little ball of sunshine, to maintain the childish aspect that allowed her to laugh and smile even during these egregious circumstances.

So Klara gave Teresa a false smile to mask her tumultuous emotions and reached down to pat her golden head with affection.

"Don't worry about me, Teresa. I just had a bad dream, I'll be okay," Klara assured. She couldn't afford to look weak, not when her younger sister was depending on her. Luckily, Teresa didn't push the issue, though she suspected the younger girl didn't fully believe her either.

Even if she was a monster, there was one thing Klara was sure of: Teresa was innocent. Protecting her little sister was her sole purpose now, her sole reason for staying alive. No one was allowed to harm her. No one. And Titan Klara would rip apart anyone who dared to try. She would tear the whole world asunder if that was what it took.

Klara could faintly see a few Pure Titans in the distance, the monsters wandering around without purpose or thought. Thankfully, most of their fellow Titans ignored them, though Klara would kill the ones who came too close for comfort. It was surprisingly easy, as her Titan form had strength, speed, and maneuverability far superior to that of a regular one. Add that to the nigh-indestructible coat of armor and advanced regenerative powers, and she had a force of nature at her fingertips.

"Klara, I'm bored. What can we do today?" Teresa whined. She looked around in expectation, attempting to find something to sate her curiosity.

"Well, how about we go down to the beach?" Klara offered. "We can go swimming and make sand castles."

"Boring! We did that yesterday!" Teresa rolled her eyes.

"We can do each other's hair. How about that?" the 14-meter Titan suggested, hoping she'd accept.

"That's too much work. I wanna have fun!" she groaned, rolling around childishly.

"How about… we make flower crowns? There are plenty right here." Klara pointed toward the wildflower field they were in. Admittedly, she was already out of ideas. Her little sister hummed in thought before jumping up in excitement.

"I know! Let's go exploring! We can find something new!" Teresa cheered. She gave a wide smile at her decision, revealing her large and dagger-like teeth in her maw. Before Klara could reply, her baby sister had already taken off on all fours and sprinted toward the inland.

"Teresa! Get back here!" Klara shouted with worry. She couldn't let Teresa wander off on her own. The inland was where all the Titans moved towards, it was far too dangerous! What if something happened to her? What if the other Titans tried to eat her?

"You have to catch me first!" Teresa laughed. Ignoring her sister's concerned calls, Teresa continued running and disappeared beyond the trees.

"You little brat!" Klara growled in annoyance, giving chase without hesitation. She would never forgive herself if Teresa got hurt because she wasn't there. She had to protect her little sister, no matter what.

Her 14 meters of height gave her long strides, making it easy for Klara to travel through the forest. Yet Teresa could run on all fours with her body structure and could move at both frightening speeds and astounding agility around any obstacle. The forest was the perfect environment for her Titan form. With that thought in mind, the armored Titaness pushed herself to go faster, making the earth shake with her footsteps. She didn't bother to avoid the tree limbs in her path, preferring just to smash through them instead.

This went on for quite some time; hours in fact. Teresa would slow down at times so Klara could catch a glimpse of her, but then she would run off again, teasing her larger companion with her speed. They were able to move around the Titans without issue, although it was a guilty pleasure for Klara to kill the ones that crossed her path. She was tired of looking at their horrid and deformed faces. Though remembering how they were once humans like her, and not always these stuff of nightmares, she couldn't help but pity them. Better to give them a quick death to end their misery, she reasoned. It was far more cruel to let them live in this hellish existence forever.

Finally the time came when Teresa stopped running, a giant wall blocking the way. Perfect, now Klara would give her sibling a piece of her mind.

Wait, what?!

She slowed down as she closed the distance, looking up at the massive barrier in awe. When the hell did that thing get here?

"Klara! Look what I found! A big wall!" Teresa proudly said as she jumped in excitement.

"Have we seen this before? It seems familiar." Klara hummed. She scratched her claws against it, feeling just how hard the stone-like barrier was. She could break into it if she wanted, but decided there was no reason to.

"Yeah, I think so. Maybe we just don't remember," Teresa offered. "But look at how high it is! I bet I can climb it." She flexed her claws in anticipation.

"You probably can," Klara agreed with a smile before remembering to be stern. "But don't, okay? I don't want you to fall."

"Aw, you're no fun!" Teresa pouted. Her green eyes lit up as a sudden idea came to mind. "What if people live behind this wall? They must have built this to keep the Titans out, right?"

"A defensive measure? Now that you mention it… that does make sense," Klara commented with a hopeful smile. It seemed they weren't alone here after all.

"We should go in there and make new friends!" Teresa chirped happily.

"You're far too trusting, Teresa. They could be dangerous," Klara argued.

"Why not? Maybe they can help us," Teresa countered. "Aren't you tired of being alone? Wouldn't it be nice to talk with more people?"

But… humans can be cruel, too, Klara thought sadly, knowing that harsh truth all too well. Her broken mind showed a brief memory, of when she was bound naked to a chair in a darkened room. Men in uniforms interrogated her with great cruelty, taking pleasure in her pain and distress. If she couldn't answer one of their countless questions, they took a knife to her skin and began to slice it open.

No… I don't want to remember that. Please no, Klara inwardly begged, resisting the urge to fall to her knees and clutch her head in anguish. She hated that moment in her life, the crippling feelings of despair and helplessness she experienced then. She couldn't recall more of it, and she was thankful for that small mercy. Who knew what else they'd done to her.

Either way, it was over now, she reassured herself, and the ones who did it had been punished. She had killed them herself, ironically enough. The same ones who had tortured and turned her into a Titan had been killed by the same person only moments after her forced transformation.

Perhaps that was why she didn't want to meet any more humans. She was afraid of being hurt again, of experiencing the cruelty of mankind. And what about Teresa? She couldn't bear the thought of her baby sister experiencing that pain as well. Not again.

"They might hurt us, we should turn back," Klara broke the silence. She turned around to walk away, only to be stopped by Teresa.

"I don't understand. Why are you so scared of them?" the younger Meadows asked, confused by her sibling's excessive wariness.

Klara was about to justify her fears to Teresa, but then, a sudden scent invaded her nose. The wind carried the rotten scent of death from far away, which both horrified and made her sick with revulsion.

She knew that smell, it came from human corpses.

"What's wrong, Klara?" Teresa asked, having noticed her distress.

"I smell corpses over there," Klara pointed far into the distance along the wall.

"I can smell it too..." Teresa frowned with worry. "We should go find out what happened." Without waiting for Klara to respond, she crawled alongside the wall to find the source of carnage.

Please don't go there, Teresa, Klara silently begged. Seeing human bodies would remind her of the monster within. Her Titan still hungered for human flesh, and the brunette didn't know if she was strong enough to resist that sick desire. But with Teresa moving ahead, Klara had no choice but to reluctantly trail after her. She could only pray that her human will would hold out, and not be lost to her Titan instincts.

After trailing the wall for a while, they soon discovered a large outcrop on its surface, forming a massive semicircle on said barrier. It looked like a gate had once been at the front, but it had been smashed into oblivion. Now there was a gaping hole in the wall, easily allowing the Titans before them to walk right through. This explained why all the Titans were wandering toward this direction; to feast upon the humans within this safe haven.

"Oh no," Teresa gasped with wide eyes. She quickly crawled across the field, intent on discovering what had happened to this place. Klara thundered behind her, attentive eyes watching for any threat as they closed the distance.

It was very easy for the 5-meter Titan to crawl through the gaping tunnel that existed where the gate had once been. Klara swiftly followed her, the dark tunnel blocking out the sun for a brief moment. Arriving on the other side of the massive structure, her amber eyes widened at the devastation within.

It was a massacre, the entire town within void of any humans who had once lived there. Shattered bones and long rotted corpses laid upon the dirt streets, a testament to the horrors of the past. Buildings had been smashed beyond any hope of repair, with countless rock shards from the gate covering the area. A few other Titans wandered around the interior, the monsters then vanishing through an inner gate, which too had been smashed apart.

"We're too late," Teresa whispered with broken hope. She rapidly looked around the wide district, perhaps hoping to see if someone had survived this tragedy. "I don't understand, why did this have to happen?"

"The Titans killed them all," Klara whispered in sorrow. She gave a sigh at the tragic scene, suddenly feeling very tired. She didn't know how long ago this had happened, but it was clear that the people here had stood no chance against their giant predators. Once the Titans had broken through the wall, they were free to slaughter the humans within. No one deserved such an awful fate, one she wouldn't wish upon anyone.

"Wait… some of them must have survived," Teresa broke the dreadful silence. She looked up at Klara, a glimmer of optimism returning to her eyes. "The Titans are still coming here, right? So there must be people further in!"

"That makes sense," the 14-meter Titan admitted after some thought. Inwardly, she was impressed by Teresa's sharp intellect and reasoning.

"Klara, we need to go find them. Even if only a few humans are left here, we can save them from the Titans." Hope and passion had returned to Teresa's voice. Klara was about to shoot down her suggestion, but then a realization came to her mind.

As tragic as this was, it provided an opportunity for them both. There was sure to be supplies left over in the abandoned buildings. They could finally get some clothes to cover their nudity, maybe even find some leftover foodstuffs to consume. Even if no humans had survived, they could finally meet their own human bodies' physical needs. Yes, there was nothing but benefits.

"That's a good idea. Let's do it," she declared. Teresa was surprised at her unexpected lack of stubbornness but smiled in gratitude. The two sisters walked through the abandoned district, shortly reaching the inner gate and the world beyond it.

XxXxXx

Hours had passed, and the sun was slowly setting over the land. Titan Klara thundered across the fields, her long strides covering an impressive distance quickly. Currently, Teresa was in her human form and was being carried in her sister's ghoulish hand. The blond girl now had a sundress to cover herself with, along with a simple pair of sandals and underwear.

Other clothing and supplies were scattered around Teresa as well, the result of them looting several abandoned houses. She would enter them to see what she could find, while Klara protected them both from the Titans lurking about. All of this was possible due to those people dying or fleeing from the Titans, a sobering thought to say the least. But, Klara wasn't going to complain about their own luck turning around. After everything that happened, they'd earned a break.

"Sis, where are we going now?" Teresa called up to her.

"The people that once lived here must've needed a steady supply of food from somewhere, which means farms," Klara answered. "I bet some of 'em probably still have food stored away that hasn't rotted yet. We can use that for ourselves."

"Isn't this stealing, Klara?" Teresa frowned as the realization of what they were doing came to mind. A good girl like Teresa didn't like the idea of being a thief.

"No. The farms have either been abandoned due to the Titans' advance, or the owners have long since died at their hands. If they're not gonna use it, then we are," Klara bluntly replied. "I'll find us a good place to rest for tonight; it's getting dark." Thankfully, her own Titan form had very good eyesight, allowing her to easily see into the sunset distance.

They soon came across a large farmland area, with several intact buildings. The land held long overgrown crop fields and abandoned animal pastures. Perfect, there was sure to be something they could use here. Klara slowed her movement and walked up toward the farmhouse, the building mercifully still in good condition, and with a basement below the ground. It was an ideal place to rest as any, considering where they were; Klara hadn't spotted a single Titan for a while now.

"There are apple trees here! I love those!" Teresa squealed happily at the sight. Indeed there were several trees near the house, having been cultivated for food. "It's been so long since I had those," she moaned in delight, looking longingly at the red fruit hanging from the branches.

"Well then, how about we change that?" Klara suggested. She carried Teresa over fruit-bearing bearing trees, holding her up so she could easily reach the branches.

"Yay! Thank you, Klara." Teresa cheered happily. She reached up and greedily began to pull off ripe apples, swiftly devouring one with vicious chomps that the girl would normally have found unladylike.

"Pick some for me, okay? I've gotta eat too, ya know." Klara laughed as Teresa stuffed her face. She reminded Klara of a squirrel cheek-full of nuts.

"They're good!" Teresa mumbled with a mouth full of sweet mush. She flung countless apple cores aside, striping the branches dry as she filled several satchels with the edible plants. In the end, they ended up with quite a lot of them, along with a very full Teresa.

"My tummy hurts..." Teresa moaned in discomfort. She laid down in Klara's ghoulish hand, countless apples scattered around as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

'You were too greedy with those apples, silly." Titan Klara smiled at her childish antics. Despite all the pain they had gone through, Teresa was still very much a child at heart, which she was grateful for.

"I couldn't help it, they were tasty," she justified with a pout.

"Oh, I'm sure they were. Regardless, we still have work to do," Klara gently reminded her.

"Fine," Teresa sighed. With a wince, the blond girl lifted her self upright, a bit dizzy from her overeating. Klara gently placed Teresa down in front of the farmhouse door, patiently waiting as she climbed off.

"See what you can find, Teresa. I'll stand guard," the brunette instructed. "And get me some more clothes if you can, would you?"

"Don't worry, sis! I'll get you a bra for your big boobies." Her baby sister grinned with mischief. She darted into the abandoned house before Klara could reply.

"Spoiled brat," Klara muttered fondly, but still cast a quick glance down her front. Shaking her head at the notion of being self-conscious about her... assets in Titan form, she turned her attention to their current loot in her hands. Aware of her strength, she carefully set them on the ground and started sorting them into piles. It was a painfully delicate process, as she did not want to crush them with her clawed fingers.

Teresa was quick to return from searching the house, proudly showing off all the valuables she had found within. It looked like the former tenants had been forced to leave in a hurry, as most of their possessions had been left behind. The Meadow sisters wouldn't have to worry about supplies anytime soon.

"...and I also found this for you, so you can cover up the goods." Teresa held up a piece of delicate clothing. It was a large and soft woman's nightgown, probably from the previous matriarch of this household.

"It will do," Klara approved. It was a very fine cotton gown, though she felt a stab of pity towards whoever once wore it. She squashed the brief spike of unease that cropped up, knowing that their new fortune came from the Titans slaughtering the people in this wall. Luckily, none of those monsters were nearby to attack them.

"It's getting late." The blond girl looked up toward the darkening sky, the first stars appearing in the void. "We're going to stay here tonight, right?"

"Yeah. Not like there's anything better out here, really," Klara confirmed.

"Oh, good! I was tired of sleeping as a Titan. Are you coming out now, sis?" Teresa hopefully asked.

"Of course, one moment." The 14-meter Titan backed away from the farmhouse and laid flat on her front side. Bone claws reached up to her armored nape, digging into the flesh and ripping it open. With the plates torn away, Klara was free to disconnect herself from the mass of flesh. She used the hair from her Titan to climb down to the ground, steam hissing as the massive body slowly disintegrated.

Looking down at her hands, Klara was thankful her fingers were whole again, thanks to the incredible regenerative abilities all Titans held. As much as their blood was a curse, it had saved her as well. She was still stark naked in all of her beauty, but that would soon change with the clothes Teresa had found. Looking down at said sibling, she was surprised to see the girl wearing a frown as she stared at her sister's chest.

"What is it?" Klara asked in confusion.

"Why are they so big, anyway? It's not fair." Teresa pouted.

Ah. She's just envious, Klara realized. She reached down and gave a playful pinch to Teresa's cheek.

"You'll get there someday, sweetheart. You look to be about, what, 12? Just give it a few years," Klara grinned. "Besides, I don't think growing up is all it's cracked up to be. Right now, just be my adorable and flat chested baby sister." Teresa swatted her hand away in annoyance.

"Big boobed bitch," Teresa muttered with a scowl.

The elder sister's jovial expression was promptly replaced by a mildly stern look. Putting her head on Teresa's scalp, she gave it a rough but harmless rub. "Don't call your older sister a bitch. In fact, don't swear at all!"

"Ow! Stop messing up my hair! You know I hate that!" Teresa shouted as her tiny fist struck Klara's arm. Her green eyes simmered in displeasure as they glared at her chuckling older sister.

"Just teasing, silly," Klara said lightly. The smile she wore took away any sincerity from that statement. She felt so much better after bantering with Teresa and riling her up a bit. Not to mention that being out of her Titan form was a great relief, her mind could think so much more clearly now. "I'm serious about the swearing, though."

"Whatever. I'll get you back for this, Klara. Just you wait!" the blond growled. "When you least expect it, I'll get you."

"My, someone's on fire tonight," she drily commented. Teresa turned her head and ignored her, arms crossed tightly as she muttered unladylike things under her breath. Klara took the nightgown Teresa had found and slipped it on, feeling less self-conscious with her nudity now covered. She was able to locate a few oil lanterns among their newfound possessions, which she lit to deter the surrounding darkness. The sun was leaving the world, and they were on their own in the night.

Klara took a moment to help herself to an apple that Teresa had picked. The sweet juice and fibers soothed her body, making her sigh in content. She sure had missed eating real food and could understand why her sister had devoured so many of them. Tossing the apple core into the tall grass, she bent over and began to gather up their possessions.

"Help me carry these inside. Okay?" Klara requested. Teresa huffed in annoyance but did as her sister asked. The brunette filled her arms up to the brim and turned around to go inside. However, to her confusion, Teresa blocked her path for a moment. Moving aside, gave a bow to her, small due to the items in her arms, but the sense of exaggeration as palpable as the bright blue sky.

"Stupid older sisters go first," Teresa gestured toward the door.

"Thanks!" Klara brightly said, ignoring the insult as she passed through. Inside the farmhouse, she could see a thick layer of dust with countless objects in disarray. "Were you able to find a working water pump in here? I'm thirsty."

"Yeah, there is one in the basement," Teresa pointed out the door leading downstairs. "There's also a bathtub with a drain."

"Good. How about we take a bath together? We both need one," Klara suggested. "I'll clean your hair and style it for you." She offered, knowing this would help calm any lingering anger Teresa felt.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Teresa agreed after a few short moments of contemplation. And so, after gathering what they needed, they went downstairs to do just that. With the oil lantern's light, they were able to make it down into the dusty darkness safely. The basement was long since abandoned, dust and cobwebs everywhere, but they would make good use of it. After many uses of the water pump, they were able to fill the bathtub with that life-nourishing liquid. They both stripped down and spent the next hour in there, scrubbing the filth from their bodies. After being trapped in the suffocating darkness that was their Titan's napes, being clean and human again was a heavenly experience.

Afterwards, they hauled all their possessions into the basement, agreeing that sleeping underground would be safer than on the surface. Numerous blankets formed a makeshift bed, a soft cushion from the stone foundation. Though it was dark and cold down here, they felt a sense of security in having a barrier between them and the cruel world.

"It's nice being clean, and having clothes again." Teresa sighed blissfully as she spread out on the blankets. Klara was too busy eating to reply, tearing apart food like a ravenous wolf would a rabbit. Thank God for all the food they had found in the abandoned houses; she had missed eating so very much.

"Hey, Klara? If there are still people here, we should go find them. I'm tired of it just being us." Those words caught Klara off guard, the older sister stopping her meal for a moment of thought. If she was being honest, she'd expected Teresa to bring this up again. She understood how Teresa felt; humans were social creatures after all and desired to be with a group they could belong to.

But at the same time, she was afraid of what might happen. Of being rejected and hurt again. Humans were capable of great kindness, but also great cruelty. Her memories of being tortured gave her plenty of justification for how she felt. But at seeing the longing in Teresa's eyes, Klara couldn't find it in herself to refuse.

One last chance, just for Teresa's sake. But should they prove themselves hostile, woe to them.

"We'll go look for them tomorrow," Klara reluctantly agreed. She placed her half-finished meal aside, no longer feeling hungry. She brushed the leftover crumbs off her nightgown and closed the distance between the one she loved. "Let's get some sleep now, okay?"

"Okay, sis," Teresa happily replied. She scooted over for her older sister, who soon joined her on the bed. They snuggled in the covers together, the shared warmth putting them both at ease. With a puff of breath, Klara blew out the oil lantern, casting the room into darkness once more. The elder Meadows waited patiently, listening to her sister's breathing grow gradually softer as she fell asleep. Her presence alone gave Klara great comfort, allowing her to retain her sanity after the hell she could still remember.

Perhaps there was still hope for a monster like her. With that relatively comforting thought, Klara closed her eyes and let sleep claim her soul.


	3. Hope in a Cruel World

A woman was sitting down in a comfortable-looking armchair, reading a storybook to her two children. Her brown hair was long and lush, and her emerald eyes vibrant with life. She was heavily pregnant, if her swollen belly was any indication. The mother looked very happy as she read the book aloud by the lamplight, a brunette boy, and girl on her lap listening with great interest.

"And so, with a final blow from his blade, Edward slashed deeply into the Jaw Titan's nape, ending the monster that terrorized the townspeople." The mother smiled and turned the storybook page, showing the children a picture of the hero and a crying woman hugging near a cave in a forest. Nearby was a dead Jaw Titan, the vicious monster now limbless and lifeless upon the earth. It was brutally slain without a hint of mercy, its eyes slashed apart and unseeing in death.

"He then freed the captive woman and took the head of the slain titan shifter as proof of his great victory. They then returned to the town, where he was celebrated as a hero for his bravery. He started a new life there and was loved by the woman he had saved. They were married soon after and had many children together. The man was forever remembered as Edward the Titan Slayer, the Hero of Springfall Town. The end."

With a content sigh, the mother closed the book and placed it aside on a table.

"That's so romantic," the girl gushed in delight, hugging her stuffed bear dolly with a smile.

"I don't understand, mom. Why did he fight a Titan just to save some girl?" the boy asked in confusion. The mother laughed and patted him on the head fondly.

"You'll understand when you're older, Milo," she assured him teasingly. The boy frowned thoughtfully in reply, thinking hard about what his mother meant. His musing was interrupted by faint thumps from his mother's stomach.

"That was the baby kicking," the mother announced, a proud smile on her face as she rubbed her womb lovingly. "It won't be long before they come into the world."

"It better be a boy," Milo demanded. "I need a brother to play soldier with."

"No way, it's gonna be a girl! I can feel it," the girl declared. She stared at her mother's womb in mystery, a sense of wonder filling her mind. "Hey, mom? How did the baby get in there?" She felt her mother's stomach, as if trying to find the answer.

"You're a little young to hear that story, but you should know your father had a hand in it, Klara." The adult gave a knowing smile.

"He did? Is that hard to do?" Klara innocently asked.

The mother laughed. "Oh no! Your father and I are very good at it, trust me," she replied, knowing they wouldn't understand the meaning behind her words. "It just took a while for me to get pregnant, that's all."

"Mom, where will the baby come out from?" Milo asked. He poked his mother's stomach in curiosity.

"When the time is right, it will come out from here." She pointed between her legs.

"Does that hurt?" The childish question left Klara's lips as soon as it came to mind. Child Klara knew what her own private part looked like, and the thought of a baby coming out from down there sounded awful.

"Yes, it does hurt, sweetie," the mother admitted. "But for a mother to bond with her child, she must experience that pain." She gave them both a pure and loving smile, one that only a mother could give to her children. "It hurt so much when you both were born into this world, but I don't regret it, because you two are my treasure. And I will gladly go through that again, for my darling babies."

"Mom, we're not babies anymore," Milo whined. The woman just laughed and pinched his cheek playfully.

"It doesn't matter how old you get, Milo. You'll always be my handsome baby boy," she cooed. Milo scowled at her words but didn't refute his mother.

Klara remained silent for a moment, thinking hard about her mother's words. She stared at her mother's swollen midsection, the wonder and inspiration within giving birth to a strong desire. She now knew what she wanted her future to be like.

"Okay, I've decided! One day, I'm gonna be a mommy like you!" The little girl looked up at her mother with pure admiration in her amber eyes. Her mother looked surprised at her declaration, but then her lips became a thrilled smile.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart! I'd love to have some cute grandchildren one day." She rubbed noses with her daughter, who giggled at the action. "But, don't worry about that right now. You still have plenty of time until you grow up. Just be my darling baby girl for right now."

"Okay, mommy!" Klara chirped up, clearly pleased with having her mother's approval. Milo just rolled his eyes at the interaction, clearly indifferent to it.

"So, how many babies were you thinking of, dear?" The mother asked with a teasing smile.

"Ah..." Klara trailed off, taking a moment to think about it. Quickly making up her mind, she held up one hand to announce her important decision. "Five! All girls." Milo didn't share her sentiment and scoffed in reply.

"You can't only have girl babies, dummy. You need to have boys, too." Klara did not appreciate that remark and made her displeasure known with an elbow to her brother's head.

"Ow!" Milo rubbed his abused head, glaring daggers at the sister who hit him.

"Don't call me a dummy!" Klara hotly replied. "Boys are stupid, girls are the best!"

"Y-You jerk!" Milo swore. He raised a hand to hit Klara back, but their mother acted first. She quickly pinched their ears and pulled their heads back, eliciting cries of surprise and pain from her children. She gave a stern scowl at both her charges, who cowered at the displeased look on her face. They knew that look in her green eyes, it meant they were in trouble with mama bear.

"I've already told you both countless times not to hurt each other, didn't I? Do I need to tell your father that you both are being bad again?" She threatened.

"No, mommy! We'll be good! We promise!" they both hastily assured, doing their absolute best to look innocent in every way possible. Their father never physically abused them, but he was very strict in the punishments and discipline he handed out. The last thing they wanted was to scrub the kitchen floor with a toothbrush. Again.

"Good. You better behave now, or you'll both be doing extra chores for the week." The mother released her hold on the children. The two siblings rubbed their stinging earlobes, glaring at each other in a silent blame game. "Now, apologize to each other right now."

"What? But that's not fair, she started it!" Milo complained.

"No, he did, mommy! He called me names," Klara protested with a whine.

"Do I need to bring your father into this? I can go call him right now." Her hand gestured to the nearby table, on which was a wired telephone. That was enough to silence their complaints. Who knew what creative punishments their father had prepared already?

"Augh! Fine! I'm sorry for hitting you, Milo," Klara spat, no sincerity at all in her bitter voice.

"I'm sorry for insulting you, Klara." Milo scowled, crossing his arms and looking away.

"See? You both can get along just fine, can't you?" the mother teased. Seeing as how both of them were behaving, she quickly changed the subject. "You know, I've already decided on a name for the baby. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure, I guess," Milo said in an offhanded manner, though there was a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Will it be a girl or a boy?" Klara asked, her mind gripped by suspense.

"Well dear, my mommy instincts are telling me it's a little girl. I'm sure of it," the parent declared. Milo gave a disappointed groan at that revelation, while Klara smiled and clapped her hands eagerly.

"What's her name gonna be?" Klara asked in renewed excitement. She loved the idea of having a little sister and wanted to know who her new friend would be. She already had countless plans on what games they could play together, and all the fun they could have. Her mother adopted a content smile, words forming on her lips.

"If it's a girl, her name will be Teresa."

Klara's consciousness slowly regained awareness, a familiar weight on her chest and the soft sound of breathing entering her mind soon afterward. Looking down, the young adult breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her baby sister, still asleep.

Whatever safety the roof over their heads, and advantage their Titan forms might provide, nothing was certain out here, and the mere thought of Teresa being snatched away from her was unbearable to consider. Life simply had no meaning otherwise. Teresa would live; longer than her, at least. Nothing else mattered.

The dream from last night came to mind, and a sense of nostalgia and longing came with it. Even when she was a child, she knew what she wanted more than anything in her future; to be a mother. To bring life to the world and nurture it with loving care. If she was being honest with herself, taking care of Teresa was probably an outlet for that desire.

That dream was also a reminder of her family, of what was lost. Her brother Milo and their mother Sophia. And, of course, Issac, her father, whose name she could finally put on the face of the armored Titan from her first dream.

It felt like an eternity ago, but she could faintly remember the last time she had seen them; the day her former life was ruined.

It was a day like any other, the weather warm and welcoming. They were all eating breakfast together, laughing and talking without a care in the world, though the details of the conversation escaped her mind. She finished eating with her family, dutifully helped her mother clean the dishes and table, then said goodbye before walking off to her daily work.

How could she, or anyone else have known that, very soon, hell would be knocking on their door?

Not even a few hours later, she was captured and dragged off by men in uniforms, her family suffering the same wicked treatment. Remembering what happened after that would do nothing but risk nightmares making a visit to her dreams the next time she went to sleep.

While Klara was glad Teresa was still by her side, the fate of the rest of their family was a mystery. Or, at least, that was what she told herself. The brunette could only cling to the faint hope that they were still out there, waiting to be reunited with her. She wanted to see them again but didn't know where to go, or what to do. For now, she and her sister were stuck in this unknown land behind the wall.

Until she found out where she was, and her tumultuous circumstances found firmer footing, there was no way she would risk Teresa's health to go out and look for them, especially when she didn't even know where they were. Rescuing them were but thoughts for the future at this moment.

Reality came crashing back down when a momentarily unfamiliar sensation, a slight feeling of pressure, made itself known in her lower abdomen. Then her mind clicked.

She had to pee, and a blond little girl was in the way.

"Wake up, Teresa." Klara gently shook her sibling who laid on her stomach. A groan was her response, the girl snuggling deeper into the woman's bosom.

"Shut up." Teresa clung harder to Klara for warmth, putting more pressure on her aching bladder. Not having any of that, the older female firmly pushed her aside, then yanked off her blanket with a sharp tug. The blond girl hissed in displeasure, sending what was at most a kitty glare her way.

"Time to get up, sis. We're in no position to be lazying about," Klara reminded. Her stern tone of voice made it clear that she wouldn't accept no for an answer.

"Fine." Teresa groaned and sat upright, shaking her tangled hair loose.

Klara carefully lit a nearby oil lamp, giving light to the basement again. With no windows here, it was hard to tell what time it was, but her internal clock said it was after sunrise. With active sunlight, the Titans above would be on the move again. Remaining in their human forms for too long wasn't a safe option.

"I had a dream about mom," Teresa announced suddenly, giving her sister pause.

"You remembered her? What happened?" Klara intently demanded, urging her to share. Every little memory of their past life was of dear importance, both emotionally and practically. She couldn't put the puzzle back together if she didn't have all the pieces.

"She was teaching me how to cook. It was nice." The girl wistfully smiled. "She was great, I wish I remembered more about her."

"I do, too." The elder sibling thought of her dream, the emotions still raw. "You remember Milo, right? Our brother?"

"Oh yeah, that pest. He kept ruining my hair." Teresa scowled, causing Klara to chuckle. "But, I wish I could see him again. Mom and Dad, too." She sighed. "Do you think they're still alive?"

"Probably. They weren't with us when we came here," Klara assured. She didn't want to crush Teresa's hopes by cynically saying that they were dead more likely than not. Things were hard enough as they were, and adding more emotional baggage on an already damaged preteen was the farthest thing from productive.

Besides, however much Klara was certain that the worst had befallen them, she didn't want to give up the hope that they were still somewhere out there, alive and breathing and waiting for them. "We can look for them later; we should take care of ourselves first."

And should the worst turn out to be true, at least they'd get closure.

"I'd like that." Teresa's face brightened up at that appealing idea. "Do you think the wall people can help us?" That innocent question made the brunette feel sick to her stomach. The idea of meeting strangers after her torture was terrifying to consider, one that made her paranoid streak flare like a light in the dark.

Still, beggars couldn't be choosers. Their Titan powers gave them the strength to defend themselves against other Titans and humans, but if they were ever to settle into a stable life, let alone be able to look for their parents for what was very possibly an extended period of time, they needed resources, ones which their unique abilities didn't provide.

And that meant seeking out other people, an option that Klara was adamantly reluctant to yet deem imperative. It just wasn't something she'd like to have on her agenda anytime soon. She was brave enough to face the truth, though, quickly conceding the necessity of that course of action.

Not to mention, Teresa needed friends, if she was to have the slightest semblance of a normal life.

"We'll see what happens..." Klara trailed off in thought. "Get ready to leave, I'll be back down soon." Looking up the stairs in grim determination, she climbed back up to the cruel world above. As she went to answer nature's call, memories of her mother and brother crossed her thoughts, images her mind immediately latched on to as a coping mechanism, instilling her with a hope that helped her will and mind from being crushed under the weight of her dark predicament.

I'll come back for you all one day. Please, just be alive and wait for me a little longer.

Klara sat down in front of the farm house, amber eyes unblinking as they watched the surrounding forest for mindless Titans. She slowly sipped water from a glass cup and munched on an apple, patiently waiting for Teresa to arrive outside. It was another chilly spring morning, and yet her body temperature was far too warm for it to bother her. It must have been another side effect of being a Titan, she mused. Just another reminder that she was a monster, and of Ymir's curse upon the Eldians.

As she thought of all the possible outcomes of today, Klara couldn't help but worry. Even if there were any humans left on this island, they could very well be hostile rather then the friendly allies she hoped to find. What if they hated the Meadow siblings for being Titans? What if they tried to kill them out of misguided revenge? What if they captured and tortured them to death? Countless other dark scenarios played out in her mind, the paranoia gnawing at her soul.

But in the end, her love for Teresa was greater then her fears. This was the best option to improve Teresa's life, and so Klara would take it. And should the worst happen, she had a Titan's strength on her side. She could only hope that things went smoothly for them, and that the worst was behind them. But deep down, she knew that was just wishful thinking.

The door opening from behind interrupted Klara's thoughts. With huffs of breath Teresa brought the last of their supplies upstairs, gracelessly tossing it on the ground near the walkway.

"Why do I have to carry everything?" Teresa whined out another complaint. Klara stifled an amused chuckle, turning her head to talk.

"I can give you three good reasons," Klara calmly replied. She closed her eyes, deliberately taking a slow drink from her glass to annoy her younger sister.

"Well? What are they?" Teresa demanded. She gave her best glare at Klara, but it was more cute then threatening. Klara simply smirked and tossed her apple core into the grass, holding up three fingers for emphasis.

"First off, I need my hands free to fight. My Titan is stronger and I'm the better fighter, so I will be protecting both of us." A finger went down. "Second, your Titan is smaller and faster then mine. It makes more sense to trust our valuables with you, since you can get away from danger faster." Another finger fell.

"I guess that's fair," Teresa conceded. A brief silence followed, as Klara gave a toothy smile that got on her nerves. "What's the third reason?" Teresa demanded with an impatient stomp of her foot. No matter how hard Teresa tried to be intimidating, she was far too adorable for Klara to see her as a threat.

"The final, and most important reason; bossing around my little sister is fun," Klara grinned with mirth. "You make an excellent servant, flat chest." She playfully poked Teresa in her breasts. The blond girl turned an impressive shade of red, a look of anger quickly overtaking her face.

"Oh, shut up!" Teresa shoved Klara as hard as she could, which the older sister laughed off.

"You can't hurt anything with those skinny arms," Klara teased. As if to prove her wrong, Teresa's nails started to viciously dig into her arm skin. While Klara would quickly heal from injuries, the pain from Teresa's sharp nails was still irritating. So Klara grabbed Teresa's arms to gently restrain her for a moment. As much as Teresa struggled, she couldn't break free of the elder Meadow sister's strength.

"Let go of me, you big jerk!" Teresa growled, which was more akin to a puppy barking to Klara.

"I'm sorry, Teresa. You're just so adorable when you're mad," Klara cooed sweetly. "I need to amuse myself somehow, you know?"

"And you're still a stupid older sister," Teresa scoffed. "Your boobs are bigger then your tiny brain."

"Mhm. Well, I'm not complaining about my good luck. You still jealous of me?" Klara teased.

"Well, at least I'm smarter then you are!" Teresa hotly replied.

"Sure you are. Whatever helps you sleep at night," Klara smiled brightly. Teresa scowled in frustration, having run out of comebacks. While teasing her younger sister was fun, Klara knew when she had to stop. "You know I don't mean those things, Teresa. It's just fun to rile you up," Klara commented.

"Doesn't matter. You're still the worst sister ever," Teresa huffed. A hurt look appeared on Klara's face at that statement, but it vanished soon after. She had brought this situation upon herself, so it was her own fault that Teresa was upset.

"I'll make it up to you later," Klara offered. "Sister Debt." She held her hand out expectantly, waiting for Teresa to shake it. It was a phrase Klara remembered from their youth, meaning that she would freely give Teresa a favor later. Not that she wouldn't have done so anyway, but it was a fun little game they used to play.

"...Fine. But you owe me big time!" The blond girl declared, gripping her older sister's hand as hard as she could.

"Within reason, yes," the older sister agreed. They fell into a comftorable silence for a moment, idly watching the sunrise appear on the sky.

"We're going to look for the humans now, right?" Teresa broke the silence. Klara flinched and felt sudden fear, but quickly masked it.

"Are you sure you want to do that? It's not to late to turn back now," Klara stressed. While paranoia still lingered in her mind, and she knew what Teresa's answer would be, she had to be sure.

"Yes, Klara. I told you already, I'm tired of it just being us," Teresa stated with conviction. Klara inwardly sighed, knowing there was no convincing Teresa otherwise now. Her mind was made up.

"Then so be it," Klara halfheartedly agreed. Her arm snaked around her younger sister, pulling her close for an hug. Teresa didn't resist, allowing Klara to breath in the soothing scent of her beloved sibling. This was her purpose in life now, and no one would take it away from her.

"I don't know what we'll find there. But what ever happens, we'll face it together," Klara promised. "We'll stay together forever, okay?"

"Forever? Yeah, that sounds nice," Teresa agreed. They said nothing for a while after that, remaining silent as they watched the sun paint the sky with all its colors.

With a screech of dominance, Titan Klara pummeled yet another mindless Titan with her hardened fist, satisfied to see it's face cave in. She followed through by grabbing it's deformed arm, and with an impressive display of strength, she lifted the other giant up and slammed it into a massive tree. Not a hint a mercy was in her eyes as the giant groaned in agony, the mutant humanoid still futility trying to eat her. Her claws reached down and gripped the monster's neck like a vice, ripping out it's nape and ending yet another abomination. She stomped it's neck with her foot for good measure, ensuring that it never rose again.

Klara didn't remember where she learned to fight like this, only that it felt natural. She let her instincts take over her brawls with the Titans, and they had yet to let her down. She wouldn't lie, taking out these horrid monsters could be fun at times. They couldn't match her raw power or her skills in fighting, and her armor made it nearly impossible for them to hurt her. Her sharp claws suited her well as a weapon, allowing her to easily cleave through flesh and bone alike. Her Titan was like an unstoppable force of nature, ready to be unleashed upon her enemies. While she still had mixed feeling regarding this strange existence, she couldn't deny the power her Titan provided.

Teresa followed closely behind her older sister, crawling on all fours in her nimble Titan form. Her claws tore up the earth with ease, and made it very easy for her to move over obstacles and climb up trees if needed. While Teresa's Titan was much smaller and weaker compared to most Titans, her speed and agility more then made up for it. Her claws and dagger-like teeth also gave her an effective means of defense, so she was not a fragile flower by any means. Still, Klara was far too protective to allow the other Titans to come closer to her beloved sibling.

Klara had tied their possessions to Teresa's Titan with a generous of rope, leaving her looking much like a pack mule. She carried their spoils from the countless abandoned houses they had searched the other day, the only means they had to sustain their human bodies. While they were forced to leave some of it behind at the farmhouse, this was more then enough supplies to last for a while yet. More then enough to give them another chance at life, should there be any surviving humans to be found.

At the moment, they were traveling through a forest with impossibly high trees, ones that Klara couldn't remember seeing in any of her memories. They were many times taller then any Titan, and countless times thicker as well. The large and imposing trees easily blocked out the sunlight, giving the area below a dark and gloomy feeling. It seemed that many Titans also traveled through here, based on the number Klara had killed already. It was a strange forest, unnatural even, but majestic in a sense.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a metallic scent reached her nose, making her sick with hunger and revulsion. She stopped moving forward, frozen in place with an internal conflict in her mind. She could easily recognize that smell from her nightmares, the red life fluid that haunted her sleep. The reminder of what a monster she was.

"Klara... do you smell it too?" Teresa asked in worry.

"Yes. It's human blood..." Klara trailed off ominously. There was a tense silence between them for a moment, neither of the Titan sisters knowing how to handle this situation. Mindless Titans lurking about with a strong scent of human blood did not promise a happy discovery.

"We should investigate," Teresa finally decided. She darted ahead before Klara could respond, forcing her to reluctantly follow behind. It took all of her courage to go forward, while silently battling her own Titan's twisted hunger. A part of her desired the taste human flesh again, but no, she would not give in to that sick instinct. She desperately clung to her own humanity, reminding herself that she was not a monster. She was Klara, and she was a human too. She kept repeating those words to herself until they finally reached the source of her conflict.

"Oh no," Teresa whispered in disbelief, staring ahead in horror. Walking around a few more massive trees, Klara bore witness to the horrific scene that guaranteed another nightmare.

It was a massacre. The entire clearing was filled with the remains of dead humans and horses, the soil soaked and spattered with countless bloodstains. The dead looked to be soldiers of some kind, if their strange gear and blades were any indication. Bloodied green cloaks clung to their dismembered bodies, with a blue and white wing as their insignia. Klara could easily guess what had happened: they tried to fight the Titans, and failed miserably.

Only one other Titan besides them remained in the gore fest, and it was munching on a still living soldier. The man let out pained screams as the Titan slowly gnawed on his legs, which were little more then stubs at this point. It was sickening to see the giant devour his flesh and blood with twisted delight, and it called out to her to do something about it.

Klara didn't think, she just acted. She threw herself forward to stop the horrifying scene that pained her heart. One ghoulish hand reached out with it's claws outstretched, ripping out the abominations nape to kill it. The other carefully pried the mangled soldier out of it's crushing grip, in a desperate attempt to keep him alive for a while longer. With the Titan dead on the ground, she carefully lowered the tormented man to the earth, Teresa crawling over to take a look as well.

The remains of his legs were a mangled mess, blood seeping out into her bony hand. Just at a glance, Klara knew there was no way to save him. He had lost too much blood, and was certain to die soon. Seeing the horrible pain he was enough for Klara to hold back her own Titan's sick desires. She didn't want to hurt him, but it was impossible for her to help him at this point. The best she could do was watch over him until he passed away.

With a flicker of his eyes, the soldier faintly looked up at the Titan sisters, fear and horror overcoming his face again.

"Monsters... stay away!" The man cried out. He tried to crawl out of Klara's hand in a futile attempt to escape, a task made impossible by his missing limbs. Teresa crawled over to take a closer look, her massive green orbs staring at him in pity.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you," Teresa assured the dying man. His eyes flickered in surprise at her words, disbelieve overtaking his other emotions.

"You... can talk?" The soldier gasped. "No... it's not possible."

"My name is Teresa," the Titan girl continued, ignoring his numb disbelief. "I'm sorry mister, but we can't save you. Do you want something before you die?" Teresa gestured at the countless bags tied to her massive body.

To both their surprise, the man gave off a bitter laugh at her concern.

"Why do you care? You Titans did this to us! You kill us for fun! This world is hell, because of monsters like you!" Those harsh words cut into both their hearts like a knife, but Klara tried to ignore them. She understood that he was a broken man, lashing out at the world before death claimed his soul.

"All of us Titans were once humans. Don't you know this?" Klara asked with grave sorrow, her amber orbs staring down at him in pity. "We were forced to become Titans, by other humans who hated us. We didn't want to be this way." She hoped that this reveal, however tragic, would give him some level of closure. He at least deserved to know the truth before he died.

Shock overcame the soldier's face at that harsh reveal, before anger and denial took over it again.

"No, you're lying! It's a lie!" That man cried out. "Stop mocking me! I hate you both!" He flailed around in her ghoulish hand, blood gushing out faster then before. "Just shut up! Shut up and die already! Leave humanity alone! The world belongs to us, not you bitches!"

"Stop moving! You're making it worse!" Teresa cried in alarm at his worsening injuries. But the man was deaf to any reasoning. In a final display of hate, the soldier spat out saliva mixed with blood, the tainted liquid splattered onto Teresa's face. She recoiled at his hostility, a look of pain and confusion appearing on her face as their eyes met for the last time.

"Go to hell... you don't belong in this world," the man whispered in contempt. He gave a few pained gasps for breath before falling silent. His eyes lost the last sparks of life, now showing emptiness and pain. Both of them looked at the fresh corpse with mixed emotions, words failing to express this tragic moment.

"The poor man... he didn't deserve this," Teresa broke the somber silence. Even now, it amazed Klara how forgiving and understanding Teresa could be at times. Klara herself understood how the fallen soldier felt, but the words still hurt, and did nothing to improve her state of mind.

"I know, Teresa," Klara tiredly replied. She looked around the clearing again, looking at the dead soldiers and horses in grief. "They're all dead. The least we can do is bury the bodies." Using one of her bony hands like a shovel, Klara tore up the topsoil to make a quick grave. Gently placing the dead soldier in the earth's cold embrace, she moved the soil back to cover his lifeless face. She was about to do the same for the others, when Teresa tugged at her arm for attention.

"No, Klara. There are more of them here! I can smell them," Teresa urged. "There must be others like him nearby. We need to help them. We can save them!" Teresa declared passionately. Using her own scent of smell, Klara realized that Teresa was correct. There were more humans nearby, perhaps within a mile or so.

It would be all to easy for Klara to refuse. All too easy to make an excuse of why they shouldn't risk their lives for people they didn't know. But looking over the mangled corpses around her, Klara felt the forgotten emotion of empathy rise up within her. Could she ever forgive herself if she abandoned the other humans out here? Did she have the heart to leave them to die for her own convenience? If she did nothing, they were sure to end up like the corpses in front of her; just more meaningless deaths in a cruel world.

You want to prove that you're not a monster, don't you dear? This is your perfect chance. Please, save them. A faint whisper in her mind encouraged. Just her imagination, Klara reasoned. But she found herself agreeing with that sentiment. Her sense of compassion would not allow her to say no.

So be it. Klara would help them, if only out of pity. She could only hope that this ended well.

"Teresa... yes. Let's go help them," Klara finally agreed."Just stay close to me, and don't die." A relieved smile appeared on Teresa's face, the girl happy at the decision that was made.

"Let's go then! There's no time!" Teresa immediately sprinted forward on all fours, with Klara following close behind. Their footsteps shook the forest with earth crushing steps, the sisters darting around the massive trees and boulders in a desperate race against time. For the sake of saving strangers, and to protect them from the mutant humanoids that they understood better then anyone else.

Hold on, little ones. Help is on the way. Klara silently promised, a glint of fire reawakening in her amber eyes.


End file.
